1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a lens, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a lens capable of easily installing and forming a light shielding member therein, and a lens manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small lens or a small lens module has a light shielding member. The light shielding member allows for the imaging of effective light alone, among light reflected from a subject on an image sensor or an image module.
When the center of the light shielding member does not coincide with an optical axis of the lens, the effective light may not be transmitted to a lens surface as it is. This has an effect on the shape of the subject imaged on the image sensor, which is considered to be a very important factor in image formation.
Meanwhile, the light shielding member is formed together with the lens during a process of stacking lenses, or is fixed to one surface of the lens by using of an adhesive.
However, in using the former method, it is hard to fix the position of the light shielding member and thus, it is hard to install the light shielding member accurately. On the other hand, it is easy to fix the position of the light shielding member in using the latter method; however, the refractive index or the shape of the lens surface may easily be deformed by adhesive onflowing on the lens surface.
A method of manufacturing a lens capable of accurately fixing and installing a light shielding member between lenses or in a lens is therefore urgently needed.